Tons of one shots
by MonsterHighAdams
Summary: All of my one shots and short story's in one place, there basically their same thing but...yup There a bunch of un-connected storys...
1. Scaris city of sad love storys

**Tones of One shots,**

**The first one is Garrot and Rochelle, now nobody say that they broke up, I am aware, but I'd like to think they didn't, call me denile, but please do not call me De Nile...JUST DON'T!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Scaris city of sad love story's_

* * *

It was the usual cold dark night in Scaris and Rochelle and her old boyfriend were talking a stroll down one of the long cobble stoned streets.

She sighed heavily as Garrot took a moment to acknowledge her, now looking to his side he saw Rochelle looking at the cold pavement.

"Rochelle _chéri_, what is wrong?" He asked watching her look back up at him.

She sighed once again lightly, "Nothing Garrot,"

"_Chelle, me dire c'mon ce qui né va pas .._"

Her pink eyes rolled at her boyfriend's constant French.

"Garrot, please you know if something was wrong I'd tell you," She smiled. ", I'm here with you, no? What possibly could be wrong?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, maybe you might have been thinking of that skater boy, Deuce,"

"GARROT! are you_ fou?" _Rochelle exclaimed.

Garrot laughed slightly, "Look who is using French now," He chuckled.

"What? Did you think I'd gone all american on you, I'm still from Scaris,"

* * *

"Chelle do you or do you not have feelings for this _Deuce," _ The name of his ghoulfriend's crush feeling like poison in his mouth.

"Garrot, Deuce is just a friend," She mumbled.

"Say he means nothing to you,"

Rochelle couldn't do such a thing, even though Deuce was just a friend she still cared about him.

"I'm sorry Garrot, but I cannot say that!" She yelled, probably making the whole of Scaris hear her.

"Well _I'm _sorry," Garrot said calming Rochelle down.

"It is okay-"

"Sorry that we have to break up," He sighed.

Rochelle could feel all of her sadness bubble up inside of her feeling like she wanted to explode into tears.

"W-W-Why?"

"I'm sorry Rochelle," He walked away from his now Ex-ghoulfriend and made quite some distance in the time period of five seconds.

Rochelle ran in the opposite direction bumping into Deuce who was carrying a coffee for Cleo, but spilling it on Rochelle.

"Oh my god, Rocky I'm so sorry," He apologised.

She looked down at the brown coffee stain on her pink dress and then noticed Deuce holding the coffee cup.

"It is okay, just add it to the list of things that have gone wrong in the past two minutes!" She sighed.

Deuce looked at her in a confused way.

"What happened?"

"M-m-Me and Garrot broke up.." She started to cry.

"I'm sorry Rochelle,"

"It is okay,"

And even though Deuce would only think of him and Rochelle as Friends, she knew he did care and she did too...

* * *

Well hope you liked it!


	2. Horror boo-vie's scare Holt

_(FCA Spoilers!)_

_3,2,1 _

_Why film a boo-vie if your not gonna watch it! _

* * *

_Operetta strolled out of the cinema holding her cell phone in her hand and the glove she was wearing in the other, Honey soon after walked out. _

_"I have ta' say, Elizabat playin' Veronica, playin', whatever the ghoul is called, is quite hard to wrap ya head round, wouldn't ya' agree?" Honey mentioned, Operetta looked up from her Icoffin and saw the swamp monster with her green arms folded against her chest. _

_Soon after Honey's set of sharp teeth started to make ticking sounds as she stood there looking like a snowman, freezing her claws off. __"Why is it that durin' the day it's nice an' warm, but then it hits nine O'clock and its freezin', I bet you get that weather all ta' time in Salem, huh?" She said. __Honey saw her look back down at her black Icoffin and scroll down the text app. _

_"Who ya' waitin' fer?" _

_Silence was all Honey got from Operetta, she shook her head back and forth and made a couple 'tst' sounds. _

_"Now sweetie, ya' know I don't like secrets, now who ya' texting?" Honey giggled. _

_Operetta rolled her eyes at Honey and looked back down at the Icoffin typing with her thumb. Honey walked over to one of the wet bench's and sat down, "It's a good thing I'm used to being drenched in water," She laughed as three huge drops of rain water fell onto her huge hairdo and ran down to her forehead. _

_**'Ladies and gentle-monsters, welcome to the premiere of Vampire majesty'**  
_

_"Operetta, I thank the boo-vie's just about to start, maybe we should go inside, don't ya'll?" Honey smiled standing back up. _

_Operetta looked back up from the phone and looked at Honey. _

_"Jus' go in without me, I'll be there in a minute," Operetta spoke for the first time in two hours. _

_Honey walked over to Operetta and grabbed the Icoffin out of her violet hand. _

_"What are ya' doin', I call this bein' nosey," _

_ Honey sighed loudly, "I'm not gonna be nosey, I'm jus' tellin' ya' that if you don't go in there and look at mah amazing camera work then I'm gonna kick your butt, did I make myself clear?!" She said half smirking. _

_Operetta burst out laughing, "Yea right Honey, you couldn't kick my butt, I'm way tougher than YOU!" Operetta said barely getting the words out because she couldn't stop laughing out loud. _

_Honey folded her arms across her chest then raised an eye brow. _

_"Well I have fangs and who doesn't? Uh YOU!" _

_Ping! _

_Honey felt Operetta's Icoffin vibrate in her green claw. _

* * *

**To: Operetta **

**I think she's outside!**

* * *

_"Fur-real, Holt," Operetta said grabbing her phone from Honey. _

* * *

**To: Holt **

**Its been five minutes stop panicking, your being paranoid, it's not like you're gonna die!  
**

* * *

"What's he paranoid about?" Honey asked.

"Urgh he thinks that an evil witch is out to kill him just because he watched one of those normie horror boo-vies!"

"Well how old is this Holt, ten, eleven?" Honey asked as Operetta started to smirk.

"He's sixteen!" She laughed so hard it was unbelievable.

Both of the ghouls bust out into uncontrollable laughter which made Elizabat walk out of the premier.

"Ghouls your missing the boo-vie, I was just about to declare my undying love for Edweird!"

* * *

Authors note: This was just a simple fanfic that I just felt like writing so yea...

Please review!


	3. Beastie's are forever

_This story was co-written by Me and my bff, half of this probably wouldn't be the same if she hadn't had helped, love ya!_

* * *

_Beastie's are forever _

Robecca made her way to the track in the catacombs and saw Rochelle sat on the stage holding her helmet. She hovered over to the gargoyle and sat next to her.

"Oh, bonjour Robecca," She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Rochelle jumped off of the stage and started tying the laces on her roller skates and once they were tight, started skating around.

She skated back over to the robot sat on the granite stage after about five minutes of skating.

"It's just the stress of the game tonight, and the fact that me and Garrot broke up after two years together, it hurts a ghoul being dumped in the middle of the city of love, non?" Rochelle sighed.

"Oh... I'm sorry Rochelle," Robecca said tying to comfort one of her beast friend after the Scaris situation.

Rochelle soon burst into tears at the genuinely nice reply, which didn't make sense to Robecca.

"You don't know what love is !" Rochelle yelled without thinking that it might of hurt Robecca's feelings. But Robecca just giggled, unexpectedly.

(Spoiler alert)

"Well I do have the vampires heart inside of _moi_!" Robecca in a way made fun of Rochelle's accent, but not meaning to offend her. The robot had just realized that Rochelle was still in an emotional state after the harsh break up between her and the love of her unlife.

Robecca comforted Rochelle by placing her cold copper arm around Rochelle's even colder stone shoulders. Rochelle looked up at her and forced a brave smile with her rosy pink glossed stone lips.

"You'll always be there for me, won't you Becca?" She smiled wider.

"Yep, I'll even be there for you when your a handful and even when you want me to watch sad films when your down," Robecca smiled back. "And when you are, I'll always be there to pick you up again,"

The two ghouls hugged each other before making there way to their next class.

And as they did Robecca nudged Rochelle,

"And just make sure you'll always be there for me, because after all we are like sisters," She smiled sweetly as Rochelle glanced up at her and gave a big grin that was almost touching ear to ear.

The two ghouls giggled knowing what Robecca was trying to say...

* * *

And later that night the both watched some of the sad boo-vies that Robecca always hated, but since it was her sister it was no prob to sit through at least one of them.

She scowled as Rochelle started to tear up,

"Gee's even though I'm a teenage ghoul who loves romance, I still think these sappy love boo-vies are a waste of time, but again I can't keep track off time, how long have we been watching this?" She was quick to look at the stone clock in Rochelle's living room.

Rochelle pressed the middle button on the coffin shaped remote and said, "About twenty minutes, well if you count the opening credits, then thirty," Robecca soon after rolled her eyes and tapped the blue watch on her left metal arm.

* * *

Even though Rochelle may fall apart her beastie will be there to pick up the pieces...


	4. Story, that needs to be told

_Story, that needs to be told.._

* * *

Monsters ask me, what did you do to get so many years of detention?, and I just say, Well since when was it your business?

So I was sat in the room, I had nothing to do except count down the hours, I didn't have chalk or anything I just tried to keep track of the time by having a glimpse of the clock through the door.

Now everyone says it was three thousand years, that's were they'd be wrong, sure it felt like three thousand years, but it was actually just three hundred years. Which I know what your thinking, How is that any better? Well it was, but the best thing was when Bloodgood finally let me out.

I floated out and saw all the guys and ghouls standing around, not that I wasn't expecting everyone to be there, because I was. Then Bloodgood gave me a warning, she said 'I've got my eye on you,' wasn't much of a threat, watching me or not it was bound that the halls were still mine, no matter what Miss Bloodgood says.

I then made my way over to my old locker, rumors had it that my locker had never been touched since I was locked up. And if you were there to see the cob webs you'd believe them. As I got closer to my locker this fire dude fainted, not to any surprise that most of the new students had heard about me and the incident that had something to do with rotten griffin eggs, spray paint, three of my "friends" and Headmistress Bloodgood's office. And some of the old students did remember me.

* * *

So after that I went into the creepateria, I sat down at one of the tables that had 'C and D forever' marked on it inside a heart. LAME!

Then out of nowhere three werecats walked over to my table, one of them holding up my detention record.

She said "I'm..." I actually can't remember her name.

Sure she was hot, but like I wanted three werecats as groupies, that's not really my style.

Anyway I told her to beat it and she just growled as her Werecat wannabes walked off in a huff, finally I got rid of them!

* * *

Then I went down into the one place in school where I wouldn't be bothered by guys and ghouls asking me to sign copy's of my detention record, just like miss werekitty.

When I walked in I saw an old record player and a couple of new music sheets, so new the ink was barely dry, as if someone had taken resident of my rehearsal space.

I placed the needle on the black record that started playing some old rock music, it wasn't that bad..but it was hardly good. Then I Moved the music sheets off of the table, catching some of the lyrics in the corner of my eye. They were actually...good, I guess, they needed improving but they were good...

As the music stopped I heard clicking heels get closer, my choice was to ignore it, but then.. "Hey this place is ma' stoppin' grounds!" A soft southern voice called out as she snatched the music sheets out of my hands.

"Why don't'cha get yer pasted transparent hands off ma' stuff and scadadle on outta here!" she Shouted once more.

I just laughed at the redheaded ghoul stood in front of me, I opened my fiddle case and pulled it out, then I said "I tell ya' what I'll play ya for it, winner gets the spot,"

"Okay, but don't get upset when ya' lose to a ghoul!"

So after about three minutes of battling out with this ghoul I realized that she was good, maybe too good... It was like she had this built-in gene that made her exceptional at music, like her father was the-

"Phantom, yup ma' daddy's THE Phantom of the opera, jealous much?" She laughed.

I shook my head and chuckled slightly,

At first all I wanted was my precious space, but this ghouls was very suborn but..I liked it..hey don't judge me.

* * *

After a while we decided to share the space, she had one side I had the other. Not the worst situation in the world...


	5. Eye of the boo-holder

Abbey,Skelita, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Catrine and Robecca walked into the arts and bats room, with the hopes of one of them wining the first place pink and black ribbon. Robecca placed a pile of metal on one of the sculpting tables and grabbed her blow torch, Skelita and Clawdeen grabbed their clay, Draculaura and Catrine placed their paints and paint brushes on their tables and Abbey grabbed her ice sculpting tools and set them beside the block of frozen ice on her sculpting table. Headmistress Bloodgood walked into the room, "Students, you've got one hour to make a master piece for the board of deaducation, I wish you all he beast of luck!" She smiled then walked out of the room. Abbey grabbed one of the ice carving tools and started to chip some of the ice away. Draculaura looked at the leaflet for the project, "Eye of the boo-holder, it says that we've got to create a painting of the inscaration model using our artistic way of seeing things, you ghouls got that?" Draculaura asked picking up a paint brush, the ghouls nodded, Clawdeen looked across the room "Where is the inscaration model?" She barked, everyone looked around and saw Heath walk in. "Hey ghouls!" He exclaimed sitting on the model chair. "Um Heath why you wearing bed sheet?" Abbey asked placing the tool on the table, "Actually its a toga, you know like they wore in Greece," Robecca corrected her. He nodded "And I look smokin' in...-it!" Heath sneezed making fire shoot out of his mouth. "Ew!" All of the ghouls yelled. "Maybe we should have different model, who agree?" Abbey asked the ghouls, they all put their hands up. "No no, put your claws down, I'm fine, and I'm staying!" Heath watched the ghouls put their hands down.

* * *

10 minutes later..

Skelita was sculpting a flower pot, Draculaura was painting a portrait of herself with the smallest painting of Heath, Catrine was painting a perfect picture of Heath, Clawdeen was sculpting a clay version of him, Robecca made a robot with flames shooting out of its rocket boots and Abbey made an ice version of Heath's head. Robecca took a quick peek at Draculaura's painting. "Um Draculaura don't you think the inscaration should be a bit bigger?" She asked, "Stop peeking!" Draculaura yelled. Heath sneezed once more, flames shot out of his mouth and set the smoke detector off making water spray the hole of the room. "Heath, now I have to start again!" Skelita yelled.

* * *

44 minutes later..

"Almost done.." Clawdeen was putting the finishing touches to her master piece when Draculaura came over to look. "Woh ghoul what do you think you are doing?" The werewolf growled. Draculaura backed up a step, "I've finished so I thought I'd pop over to see my beastie!" She gave a fang filled grin. Clawdeen raised an eye brow, "Well maybe you should just pop back over there, I'm trying to work here!" Draculaura walked back over to her painting station, stopping half way to look at the wolf, then carrying on walking. "Whats wrong with Clawdeen?" Catrine asked looking at the sad vamp. "She's just under a lot of stress, she needs the extra credit for school, that's why she's determined to get the grade, not the ribbon," Draculaura explained, her now having a smile on her face.

"Ah!Choo!" Heath sneezed once more, "That's it, Abbey has had enough!" She yelled freezing Heath.

* * *

Times up!

Headmistress Bloodgood walked back into the class room with the board of deaducation behind her. "Okay class times up!" She exclaimed.

"Skelita your art project got a C plus, Draculaura your project got a C, Catrine yours got an A, Robecca yours got B, Abbey yours got a C plus and Clawdeen you got a-" Miss Bloodgood gave out the grades, Clawdeen was so nervous she felt like biting her claws. "You got a B plus!" Clawdeen jumped around the room with joy.

"And the winner of the first place ribbon is...Heath burns!" She exclaimed. "FUR-REAL!" All the ghouls laughed.

* * *

**Reviews welcome here!**


	6. A random sleepover

**Summary: Operetta,Venus,Robecca,Rochelle,Scarah and Spectra plan a sleepover at Scarah's house.**

* * *

Rochelle was sat on a steel chair with a pink cushion on the seat, Robecca was plugging her Icoffin into the music player, Venus was stood on the balcony looking over the streets, Spectra was sat on her bed typing on her laptop and Scarah was downstairs making popcorn.

Bang! Bang!

"That'll be Operetta!" Venus shouted from upstairs. Scarah ran to the door and unlocked the lock, Operetta stepped in and placed her coat on the coat rack.

PING!

"That's the popcorn!" Scarah ran over to the microwave and pulled the door open. "Hey 'retta ask the other ghouls if they want sweet popcorn or buttery," Scarah asked Operetta as she ran upstairs. She walked through the door and saw her friends all gathered in Scarah's room. "Hey Scarah want's ta' know if you want sweet or butt'r on y'r popcorn?"

"Sweet!"

"Well I want butter please!"

She stepped down the steps and went back into the kitchen. "Me and Robecca want butt'r and the rest of them want sweet,"

* * *

All of the ghouls and the bowls of popcorn were now upstairs, sat on the floor talking about stuff ghouls usually talk about. They were all sat on the floor giggling and smirking, "Okay so who wants to watch to new Veronica Von Vamp boovie!" Venus suggested.

"Okay!"

* * *

They all sniffled and wiped their tears away, well everyone apart from Operetta. "Are you fur-real? How was that sad?!" She laughed. Scarah grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. "Okay emotional boovie, CHECK!" Robecca said drawing a tick in the air with her finger. Spectra floated off of the floor and grabbed her fang-droid tablet, then sat back down. "Hey do you have angry ghouls on that!?" Exclaimed the banshee. She looked at the screen and shook her head. "Ah man!" She sighed.

* * *

"Okay so I have a crush on someone," Rochelle started. The rest of the ghouls said 'Ooo'. "C'mon Rocky you can tell us," Venus smiled.

"Its Deuce.."

Dun dun daa!

"Oh cute,I remember when every ghoul at school used to have crush on him, then I guess we just all moved on!" Spectra laughed. "Speaking of crushes Operetta has something to tell us,"

"What?" She gasped.

"We all know you like Johnny!" Venus sang.

Robecca playfully shoved Venus then started to smirk. "Do ya'll have ta' be so nosey!" Operetta exclaimed. "Yes, yes we do!" Rochelle laughed.

"I ain't tellin' ya'll nuthin'!"


	7. Playing in the snow

A/N- Yes I am a snow lover...but where I live hasn't had much snow this year...so why not have snow in New Salem, I know its spring...but it's freezing!

_(Just so you don't get confused) Pairings- Billy and Spectra, Heath and Abbey and Operetta and Johnny._

* * *

**_Playing in the snow.. _**

**_xoxo _**

_The snow fell slowly and she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to just to feel the cold flakes touch her skin. _

_The air was crisp and frosty. Cold as ever she grabbed her black and red coat, which she'd borrowed from one of her friends and threw it on. Soon after she could hear the frosted grass underneath her feet crunch and crack as she walked across the front garden of the school common room. _

_After the school board insisted that to get a better education they'd have to live at school, they made dorm rooms. Boys on one side of the school and ghouls on the other. And then they made a common room so all the students, boys and ghouls could still spend time together in-between classes.  
_

_She looked around until she walked into the middle of the school garden and then made a complete stop. _

_T__he cold air turned her pale cheeks blue and made her nose turn a bright blood-red. Her purple hair was tied up in a neat ponytail and a metal chain necklace was strung around her neck. She was wearing a purple and dark blue dress with similar coloured leggings. _

_She took a deep breath and threw her coat on the floor when.. _

_"What are you doing, you crazy ghost!" Billy hollered from the window of the tall brick room. _

_Spectra chose to ignore her boyfriend and carried on prancing around in the harsh cold snow. _

_The feeling of the ice-cold snow touching her transparent skin made chills run down her spine and made goose bumps appear on her arms. She couldn't help but stick her tongue out to catch some of the tiny flakes falling from the cloud filled sky.  
_

_Billy ran out of the building soon joining Spectra in the white snow, trying to get her attention. _

_"C'mon Spec' come inside, you'll catch a cold or something.." He called her by not agreed nickname. _

_Operetta was strolling through the common room with Johnny floating next to her, and the first thing she spotted was her designer coat on the floor, Billy almost standing on it. _

_"That is the last time I let 'er borrow anythang o' mine!" She exclaimed running out of the building as Johnny floated after her. _

_She grabbed the coat from under Billy's feet which made him fall on the frozen floor. Spectra immediately burst out laughing at how Operetta was stronger than Billy.  
_

_Billy looked up from where he was now laid and gave Spectra a 'Why?' look on his face, which made her laugh even more. _

_"Ah man, it's freezin' out here! How can ya' stand it?" Operetta muttered rubbing her arms. _

_Spectra held her arm out as Billy reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled himself back on the ground. _

_"Hey it ain't mah fault you have ta' body strength of a spoon, now is it?" Operetta giggled. _

_Billy bent over and pick up a handful of white fluffy powder and the next thing she knew was she'd just been struck with a snow ball. _

_"BILLY!" Spectra yelled with a giggle at the end. _

_Billy shrugged his shoulders and said "She deserved it," _

_Then Spectra knelt down and picked up some of the snow and threw it at Billy's face. _

_Operetta and Johnny stood there trying to hold back snickers as Billy and Spectra got into a dead serious snow ball fight. _

_The next thing they knew was that all four of them started a snowball fight with each other. _

* * *

_Heath and Abbey stood by the same window Billy was and looked out at their classmates. _

_"Maybe we should join them, c'mon Abb's lets have some fun," Heath grabbed Abbey's claw and pulled her out of the door that lead to the school garden where everyone was throwing white powder at each other. _

* * *

_"You are very crazy Spec' but maybe there's a method to your madness," Billy laughed as he hit Spectra with another snow ball. _

_"Just cause you sweet talk me doesn't mean that I'm gonna let you win!" She giggled as she threw one back at Billy. _

* * *

_Operetta stood inch's away from Johnny as Abbey suddenly struck her with a frozen snow ball. _

_"Why you little," She quickly grabbed a snow ball and threw it back at Abbey. _

* * *

_Heath burst out laughing "Nice shot Abbey but-" _

_Abbey just got hit by Operetta's snow ball. _

_"But.. I think Operetta's ..gonna.. get ya'...back," He smirked as she threw another ball of white powder in the direction of Operetta. _

* * *

_"That's it!" She shrieked as she tried to grab another snow ball but being hit in the back by Spectra. _

_Johnny tried to hold back a laugh as Operetta soon after threw a snow ball at him.. _

_"Oh c'mon ya' can do better than that!" He laughed as he started to grab snow from the ground. _

**_xoxox _**

* * *

A/N- Oh this was so...CUTE! I think, I tried to make it as cute as can be, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME HERE!


	8. Sisters

_Tap, Tap, Tap _

The sound of Cleo tapping her foot as the school fearsquad stood in front of her. The feeling of disappointment was well over due since the team was lacking strength and timing.

"Um..Cleo, maybe we should find a replacement," Clawdeen stuttered motioning over to Frankie who was barely standing, and the only reason she was is because she was using crutches.

"No way genius! But who has the skill to fill in for someone on suck a famous fearsquad?"

_Famous? _

"Meow..." Toralei purred catching the attention of the fearleaders. "Hey De Nile, Frankin-weenie, Wolfie and too short to be a vampire..."

Clawdeen rolled her eyes and growled, "Oh Tori like we'd let our mortal enemy be on the same fearsquad as us, I thought you'd know better than to waste our time,"

Toralei's eye brows raised highly, "Oh like I would even think about it, I hate all of you, I just came to tell you that Nefera is the new mentor for the A team fearsquad, anybody interested?"

Cleo jaw dropped for a second and then she knit her eye brows, "Oh please like my loyal fearsquad is going to dump me just to get booed off of the stage, their better than that," She said quite smugly.

Three of the other Fearleaders such as Iris, Scarah and Melody looked at each other and took the opportunity then ran over to the ginger werecat.

Clawdeen slapped her claw on her face as Draculaura threw her arms in air with frustration. "So much for loyal..." Clawdeen muttered under her breath.

Toralei let out a victory laugh, more like an evil laugh and exited the room with three of the ex members of the fearsquad hanging by her side.

"TRADERS!" Cleo yelled folding her arms across her chest like an eight year old whom had been denied a chocolate chip spookie. The four remaining ghouls looked at each other with anger and sadness bubbling up into their expressions.

* * *

_By the lockers _

"OH MY RA! How could my sister do that to me!" Cleo shrieked as Frankie and Jackson stood in front of her.

Jackson looked to his side and then looked at Cleo and then glanced back at Frankie. "Um..sister...ra, confused here!" He exclaimed as Frankie giggled softly.

Cleo glared at the two of them with a death stare, "Sorry..not the time for joking..but I've got bigger problems, Hello? Broken LEG!" Frankie pointed out.

"Oh just get your daddy to stitch you back together, it worked the first time!" Cleo commented whipping her bangs back and forth.

Frankie rolled her two toned eyes and pulled her stitches tighter, in a way of mocking Cleo's comment towards her. The Egyptian princess cracked open her purple locker and pulled out a golden compact then shut it once more.

Frankie raised an eye brow slightly, "Why are you always bothering about the way you look," Frankie wondered.

"Even a damsel in distress needs to look perfect,"

"Of course..."

* * *

_At the wolfs house.. _

Draculaura,Clawdeen, Howleen and Clawdia stood in the two Werewolf sisters bedroom.

"Ya' know I was in high school at about around the same time Nefera was, and she wasn't all bad, yes sometimes she could be a royal pain in the neck-"

"That's a bit of an under statement don't'ca think sis," Clawdeen mumbled as her sister adjusted her glasses.

* * *

_In the gym.. _

Cleo sat on the bleachers tapping a pen against her knee, thinking, thinking about the fearsquad and that she never knew her sister could be as cold-blooded as she'd recently seen.

The sound of foot steps got closer, Cleo sighed heavily, "Deuce if you're trying to scare me it's not going to work,"

"Tst, Tst oh little sis' you're ability to see cliché moments is still as bad as usual, no I'm not that skater _dude, _and by the way he uses that term A LOT!" Her sister hissed walking in front of her.

Cleo glanced up only to see said monster, "NEFERA! I don't know what crazy game your trying to play is but I want you and your wannabe werekitty's to leave me, and my Fearsquad ALONE!, got it?"

Nefera raised both her eye brows in shock, "Wow I didn't expect such big words come out of lil' sissy mouth" She mockingly pouted.

Cleo's eye brows raised, and she stood up from her seat and walked towards the exit.

"WAIT!"

She turned around and saw her sister with her arms reached out like she was trying to grab her. "Why don't you join me,"

"WHAT?!"

Nefera nodded her head, whipping her ponytail up and down. "C'mon, only a De Nile can perform with a De Nile, join us on the A team,"

"Over...my...UNDEAD BODY!" Cleo yelled stamping her foot.

The older sister raised a perfectly shaped eye brow and tilted her head, and then she folded her arms across her chest.

"Your loss, but Daddy won't like the fact that your betraying your own royal blood, well ta,ta for now lil' sis,"

Cleo's eyes widened, "Why do you have to hold stuff against me! I'm your younger sister, we're supposed to be best friends! But every time I tell you anything it's I'm telling DADDY!, I've had enough of it, go ahead, tell dad, I DON'T CARE!"

Nefera felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart, "Cleo...I...Cle-" Her eyes filled with tears.

The older female ran out of the gym and slammed the door behind her...

* * *

A/N- okay this is just a short chapter...

Til next time...MHAdams OUT!


	9. Vampires alike

**A/N - Okay so I finally broke down and wrote a Gory chapter,, not a gory chapter but a chapter about the character Gory Fangtell, hope you like IT!**

**I'd also like to mention that if you have a request just review this story or PM me, I'd love to read you guys suggestions, ENJOY!**

* * *

A group of monsters stepped back to let the ghoul walk past, probably because they were afraid of her. They knew she could create a living hell if anyone got on her bad side, but that was if she wanted to.

The halls were mainly purple with moss and dust, the school board never really decided when to repaint the halls at the back of the school, but the hallway beside the school pool had been taken residence by the vampires, who decided that they would rather spend the very few hours they got out of classes to hang out with fellow vampires, not the werewolves.

Gory was admired for the work she did for the vampires, yes she was also admired because she was beautiful but most of the undead female vampires didn't seem to care because she couldn't see her own reflection. But many of the male vampires would often try to catch the attention of this young hot head of a vampire by showing off their strength, but none even succeeded.

Now of course it was true that her arch-enemy Cleo De Nile was the most popular ghoul in school, but Gory was the alpha female of the vampires, why would she care about things such as popularity.

Gory's cousin Draculaura was half of the trouble that was caused during family discussions at home with her father. Vampire tradition states that Werewolves and Vampires may not date one an other, but it was clear Draculaura had broken the rules.

The rule that Vampires and werewolves can't be friends was said to be unacceptable at MonsterHigh, and that all monsters should be able to live in harmony. But Gory's family didn't believe in such rule breaking, and that most monsters were above others. Of course she knew that this so-called rule was a bit out-of-order, but family traditions are family traditions, and breaking rules would be the worst of her problems.

Being related to a rule breaking vampire was social suicide, if Spectra got hold of such rumors she'd spread them faster than wildfire.

Now speaking of the ghost, a couple of weeks back she'd posted a story about a werewolves against vampires campaign, it would've been a lie if the vampires said that they didn't see it coming, but revenge was a much more valuable lesson for the pack members.

Since Elissabat was crowned vampire queen the attention away from Gory had been taken away and given to said vamp queen. And now that Draculaura was now best friends again with Elissabat Gory was left out of the picture, and well never really spoken to, even her loyal followers ditched her for Elissabat and decided that maybe all monsters are the same.

Now that She was alone she'd spend most of her time in the belfry of the school, hanging with the bats, who were the only creatures who would listen to her. She sat on the edge of the building looking out onto the large landscape in front of her, feeling the summer breeze tickle the back of her neck.

A slight tapping of a shoe was heard in the background of the passing cars. Gory took off her glasses and took a moment to adjust her fringe.

"Now if you are Lord Stoker coming to tell me I'm the next vampire queen then I'm not buying it!" She sneered not even looking behind her.

The footsteps got closer and a cold hand touched her shoulder.

She whipped her hair as she looked at the taller male coming to sit on the side with her. "Why Bram, what brings you here, I mean I thought you'd be with the rest of the simpletons at this school and be...as they say, worshiping Elissabat," She gave a sly smile looking back up at the bright blue sky.

Bram had never thought of doing such a thing, even though she was queen Bram didn't want to _worship _her, he didn't even like the ghoul that much.

"Oh Gory, why would you think that?" He smirked looking at Gory who was hopelessly gazing at the clouds.

She sighed softly and placed the black framed glasses on her face then fiddled with a charm on her black bracelet her father had given her before she had to move in with her uncle Dracula.

"Bram, a lot of monsters at this school don't get me or they don't understand me, it's just a matter of time until Elissabat is the next alpha vamp, but even though she's got everyone else fooled I know all she wants is power," Gory stated folding her arms across her chest.

The boy shook his head back and forth with a chuckle and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "you two should get along,"

"Why?!"

"Because you both are in love with having power, the only difference is that Elissabat has what you never will,"

Gory's eyes widened, not only with shock but with anger.

She grit her fangs and growled. "WELL I DID HAVE POWER UNTIL SHE STOLE IT FROM ME!" Gory spat.

Bram smirked at Gory, and her reaction was angry.

She suddenly slapped his pale face being very aggravated by Bram's comments, which he should really had kept to himself.

"Oh Gory, when will stop being so immature, you're a vampire, you have the strength to snap someone in half, you might as well give up your powers if your going to waste them!"

Gory raised an eye brow slightly being offended by Bram's rude nature, "I use my powers, I just don't take them for advantage, like someone," She sneered.

"Whatever Gory," He smirked jumping up to his feet and soon after turning into a bat with a puff of red smoke and flying off.

"Hmm...maybe..I could at least try out my powers.." She mumbled standing up. "Okay.."

Gory took a deep breath and with a cloud of black smoke she'd successfully turned her self into a black bat.

"Take that BRAM!" A squeaky high pitched voice giggled flying into the howlway.


	10. First date

**A/N - Yes I SHIP ClawdxToralei, DEAL WITH IT, and if you can't just skip this chapter! Well that's if I've wrote another one at the point when your reading this...awkward...**

* * *

Operetta and Catty were breaking sweats trying to drag Toralei onto the football field outside of school.

Catty let go of the orange kitty with a push as she fell on the wet ground, getting mud stuck in her fur.

"Ah man he's never gonna want to ask me to the dance while I'm looking like this!" The ginger werecat groaned standing up, with her heels digging into the brown dirt.

Operetta shook her head with a giggle and gave Toralei back her black purse. "Of course he will, I mean it's not like he's gonna care if your covered in mud,"

Said werecat raised an eye brow and placed a piece of orange hair on the other side of her face. "Oh yea, so Johnny asked you out while you were covered in wet slimy dirt!" She said, sarcasm in her voice.

Catty couldn't help but hold back a smirk and cover her mouth with her claw, muffling her voice as she laughed loudly.

"CATTY! FOCUS!" Operetta shouted stopping the laughter.

Catty stood quietly with both her arms at her sides rolling her pink eyes and smirking when Operetta turned to look back at Toralei.

The ginger kitty sighed and took a glimpse at the field. "You sure, cause I'm not too sure about this.." She murmured looking back at the two ghouls.

Catty placed both hands on her hips and raised an eye brow grabbing her orange claw and dragged her onto the field and putting her up right in front of Toralei's long-term crush.

"Now speak Tori, SPEAK!" She said quickly running back over to her red-headed friend.

Catty and Operetta stood a couple of meters away looking at Toralei. "Ya' think she's gonna crash and burn?" Catty smirked.

"Nope, because she had her two beastie's helpin' her out," Operetta smiled folding her arms across her chest.

Toralei rubbed the back of her neck and started to stutter her words. "Um..H-H-Hey C-C-Clawd, what's up?" She smiled as he waved over to Deuce and Gil.

Clawd looked at Toralei and smiled. "Hey Toralei, nuthin' much, what's up with the mud?"

She could feel her heart beginning to race, she didn't want to respond she just wanted to run away and hide.

_But there was no backing down now... _

"Oh Catty pushed me, I mean not on purpose but, yea that's how it happened," She mumbled smiling wider than a Cheshire cat. "so I heard there's that big casketball match this Friday,"

Clawd smiled once more and nodded. The werecat flipped her pony tail as she giggled with nervousness.

"So I was wondering-I mean if it's not to weird-that maybe we could fang out afterwards?..." She started to feel her knees shake.

The werewolf's eyes widened.

He never thought Toralei would ask him out, Clawd had a big crush on Toralei, but she just didn't know that yet. I mean this was Toralei Stripe, MonsterHigh's bad ghoul who never really cared about dating and just went with the flow, yes she'd had boyfriends before but none of them meant anything to her, most of them were just the dates C.A Cupid wouldn't get off of her back for.

"If fang out means a date then, yea.." He mumbled scratching the back of his neck.

Toralei was smiling ear to ear, and since she had cat ears the smile was pretty wide.

* * *

The ginger werecat ran back over to Catty and Operetta and jumped up and down and hugged the two ghouls.

* * *

Toralei took a deep breath and turned to look at Purrsephone and Meowldy. "How do I look?" She asked now in a new outfit and not covered in mud.

The both of them nodded as Toralei raised an eye brow.

"Why do you never TALK!"

* * *

_After the casketball game... _

Earlier Clawd had suggested to go on a walk, being Toralei she suggested going to the die-ner for a bite to eat. So they went to the die-ner.

Clawd ordered some drinks while his date went to the bathroom, he ordered Toralei a milkshake and ordered a soda for himself and a portion for fries for the both of them to share.

Toralei walked out of the bathroom and sat on the opposite side of the booth and took a sip out of her strawberry milkshake. "Um..this is amazing, thanks," She smiled.

The werewolf smiled back at Toralei and stirred his soda with the straw.

"Hey so ya' know I was really nervous about tonight, I had to double check my hair every time I passed a mirror in my house," Toralei giggled as Clawd laughed along.

"I was kinda nervous too, Deuce kept on telling me not to make a fool of myself," He smiled.

Toralei took another deep breath.

"Yea I mean I was scared to come on this date because I thought you didn't like me," She mumbled.

"That's crazy Tori, of course I like you," He smiled grabbing her claw.

A red blush covered her cheeks as Clawd smiled looking into her green eyes.

The werecat looked down at her their hands and then back up at Clawd.

"You what Tori? I think this has been a pretty good date, wouldn't you agree?" He asked.

Toralei nodded and smiled.

And it was a fang-tastic date

_The End...or is it, or yea it is.. _


	11. letter to you, really short story

**A/N - Holt's letter to Catty when she go's on tour again. **

* * *

_To Catty Noir _

_Hey Catty-cake, I know you always hated that nickname but I'm gonna call you by it anyway. _

_Yesterday you told me that you were going back on tour again, exciting news by the way. And when you did tell me I felt happy for you but I also felt something else. _

_Now I remember your first day at MonsterHigh, you stayed with Toralei and or Operetta because you were nervous to make new friends. Then you met me, and I offered to show you around school and when you said yes I think I was the happiest monster in the world! _

_So after your first week we'd got to know each other, and then I asked you out on a date, but you said no because we were friends and you thought of me as a player. __Yes I went out with Frankie, Clair and your best friend Operetta but that was before I met you and I'm glad we did meet. _

_So do you remember when you were singing at the dance and you got nervous so I went all across town just to get you your favorite straw-scary cake, hence the nickname Catty-cake. _

_Now the other day I was talking to Operetta, who already knew you were leaving New Salem. And she told me that I should just go for it and ask you out. I told her that I wasn't ready to ask you out, but I guess it's too late now for me to ask you now, isn't it? _

_Maybe one day I could catch a plane to HauntlyWood and come and see you, of course plane fair will be expensive, but your worth every penny Catty. _

_Frankie asked me out on a date ,and I hope you don't mind but I said yes. Now I know I said I wanted to ask you out but I couldn't just hurt her feelings, and maybe me and Frankie were meant to go on that date, and maybe we're gonna be together in the future. But everything happens for a reason... _

_The date with me and Frankie didn't go so well and now she's dating that Andy guy, Clair and Chad are in a steady relationship and as you know Operetta has Johnny. And I'm all alone...I wish you were here Catty-cake..I really do... _

_If you were wondering I got your post card all the way from HauntlyWood, I loved that picture of you standing in front of the HauntlyWood sign. _

_And I just got your email saying that your missing me, well as you know I miss you too, a lot! _

_Today Heath,ya' know my cousin got a date with Abbey, FINALLY they got together, I was wondering when he was gonna make a move! _

_Anyway I know this was short but I can't wait to see you again! _

_Love_

_From_

_Holt Hyde_


End file.
